


The Embrace

by sunshineduckies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduckies/pseuds/sunshineduckies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes to visit the bunker and discovers that Dean can't sleep. Cas decides to soothe him. Sam realizes Cas's affect on Dean.<br/>Cuddles galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Supernatural Season 10 episode 17 "Inside Man"  
> I had written it the day before I actually saw the episode, so it has a smattering of the happenings of the episode, but it doesn't follow the entire plot of the episode itself.
> 
> *You can recommend stories from me by sending me a message on my tumblr under the same username. I may or may not write it, but if I do, I will post a link to the story and your recommendation.

It's mid-afternoon in the bunker, and the Winchesters are chilling in the study. Sam and Dean are seated at the lacquered-wood table across from each other. The gentle giant scrolls through the internet, and the sleepy soldier sips his coffee and passively flips book pages. Sam sneaks a glance at Dean over the lid of the laptop. Dean's nightmares are beginning to show on his face. The life which animated his features, his brow line, the corners of his mouth, has diminished and left an exhausted shell in the aftermath.  
Sam tried to get back to his "Mark" research, but a sudden grief grabbed hold of his heart and its grip was increasing every minute. He sighed and closed the laptop. "How about I make us a snack?" Dean's eyes passed over in Sam's direction and then focused. He cleared his throat.  
"I thought the mess hall was my job." The joking smirk didn't reach his eyes. It was just facial puppetry.  
"It's my treat."  
"Alright," Dean adjusted himself in his chair. ", but I don't want any of that egg-white healthy crap."  
Sam scoffed. "You got it."  
On his way out of the room, a knock echoed off the bunker door. Sam looked up, furrowed his brow and looked to Dean, who shrugged. He climbed the stairs, withdrew the shotgun from the umbrella stand, and pressed the intercom. "Who is it?" The speaker crackled a little before a familiar voice came out.  
"It's Cas."  
Sam unlocked the front door and kept the firearm in hand, in case of a dupe. Cas gently pushed the door open, and Sam welcomed him in with a one-armed hug.  
"Nice to see you." Sam said. Perhaps he can cheer Dean up, he thought. He told Cas to make himself comfortable and he disappeared from sight.  
Cas looked down over the bannister in order to see Dean. Dean waved in a single gesture and blinked tiredly. "Hey, Cas."  
"Hello, Dean." Cas made his way downstairs and into the study. He hesitated, took off his coat and laid it on the back of his own chair, perpendicular to Dean.  
"How's the world, man?"  
"Settling down a bit. It's not as crazy as it used to be. The angels are adjusting to life on the ground."  
"Good to hear." A short silence passed between them.  
"How are you?" Cas asked.  
"Less good than normal, but better than dead."  
"Dean, I'm sorry that I can't cure you just yet."  
"It's not your fault, Cas. I don't think there is a cure."  
"I won't give up on you, Dean."  
"I know. Sam won't either. On a good day, its nice to know, but on a bad day..." He faded into silence as they both understood the unsaid. Dean cleared his throat. "Why did you come over? Did you miss us?"  
"Just a bit. There is no present crisis, so I'm out of a job."  
Dean smiled and watched Cas smirk. "It's good you're here. I think Sam's getting stir-crazy."  
"Right. Good for Sam." They both stared at each other for a bit until Sam came in.  
He came in with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and set it in front of Dean. Cas grinned to himself and found solace in watching Dean eat. It was a normal sign of human health. They all spent the day either reading, talking about their favorite foods, and even watched a rental of one of Dean's classic favorite films. Dean noticed Sam's kindness and decided to accept it, seeing how anything could happen to ruin the calm before the storm.  
Sam arranged for Cas to sleep in a nearby bedroom and Dean lent Cas a t-shirt to sleep in. Cas offered his gratitude and Dean waved it off and went to bed to hide his blushing cheeks. It is the deep dark of the night when the screaming starts. The loud yelling of dissent reverberated throughout the bunker and woke the snoring angel. "Dean." He says with worry before rushing into the hall. He runs into Sam coming from the opposite direction.  
"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Another scream crashes through the door. "Dean's getting worse."  
"This is because of the Mark?"  
"Yes. I don't know what to do about this. I would wake him up, but I don't want to embarrass him by making himself aware of his screaming, but with you..."  
"What about me, Sam?"  
"He acts differently around you than he does with me. Remember that profound bond?"  
Cas accepted this logic and nodded. "Go back to bed, Sam. I've got it from here." Sam grinned and hugged him gratefully. He stayed to see Cas open the door, wince at the increase in volume, and disappear inside.  
Dean clutched at his bedsheets, his knuckles turning white as he held himself down. "NO! I won't! I won't do it! No, don't! DON'T!" Cas swiftly came to the left side of the bed.  
"Dean." He gently caressed Dean's forearm with his thumb and saw a tear escape Dean's closed eye. A silent whine began in Dean's throat as he started to cry pitifully. Cas began to caress Dean's upper arms and then his cheekbones as he soothingly hushed Dean. "It's okay. I'm here. Shhh, its okay." Dean quieted down until the tension in his neck and his arms left. Dean seemed to be at peace, completely quiet and breathing softly. Cas decided he had done his job and left for the door. He paused when he heard a whisper,  
"Cas, no." He turned around and saw Dean still asleep, but his fingers were searching for him. Cas came back to the bed and laid down beside him. He laid an arm over Dean's chest and held his hand.  
"I'm here for you, Dean." Cas's calming breaths infected Dean and they both fell asleep, cradled in an infinite embrace.  
Dean opened his eyes. There was no window to announce daybreak, but it was morning according to Dean's internal clock. He moved to get up, but felt a weight on his side. He saw that Cas was behind him, holding him close. Dean was surprised but not shocked. The only thing shocking was that he was the little spoon in this scenario. He laid down again, thumbing Cas's hand hanging off his arm.  
He got out of bed, finally, after about ten blissful minutes. It was time to make some breakfast. He went down to the kitchen and cracked some eggs into a pan. In the midst of making pancakes, eggs, sausage, and a fruit bowl for Sam, Dean began to hum. He even started to chuckle. Sam followed the smell of breakfast from the study and saw the happiest version of Dean. He went back to his desk and pretended to not see anything, but he smiled the entire walk. Dean handed out the plates of food and Sam could see Dean's eyes repeatedly looking to the entryway to find Cas. Sam hid his smile with a sip of coffee.  
Cas wandered out of the hallway still in the wrinkled t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Dean saw him come near and smiled his biggest smile. "Hey, there sleepy-head. Nice bed-hair." Cas groggily smiled and found himself a chair. Dean came over with Cas's breakfast and put it down in front of him. "Morning, Cas." He kissed behind his ear and they looked at each other knowing that life's horrors aren't as scary when they are together.


End file.
